Foresight
by robot85
Summary: Duck discovers a new power: he can see the future, but only in writing. With this power, he discovers that his friends could be in great danger. This is my first story, so if there's any problems, grammar, etc. please tell me.
1. Diaryuhh

This is my first story I've ever written in front of an audience. Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it (grammar, etc.). I'm sorry about the line breaks, it didn't look like that in Word.  
The diary idea is from cat2772, who wrote the story _The Diary of Danger Duck_. I asked him/her if I could use the idea. Note how I say him/her, because I never asked if they were a boy or a girl. Well that makes a lot of sence, doesn't it?

Anyway, if anyone knows how, could they tell me how to get those stupid breaks out? And I'm sorry for the short chapters.

As you know, I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters in the show. They all belong to WB.

* * *

"Hey come on give it back!" Rev desperately screamed, "it's secret!"

"It's not secret anymore," Duck said, and opened up Rev's diary.

Rev, like the rest of the Loonatics, had a diary. This was because Zadavia wanted them all to have one each, and write in it every day. She didn't say why.

Tech was holding Rev back, to make sure he didn't try to grab the diary back. Rev was struggling, doing everything he could do try to stop Duck from reading his diary. But Tech didn't let him go.

"You're not strong enough," Tech said, "and you'd better stop trying, or I'll have to-" Duck interrupted him.

"Oooooh look," he said, "I found something. It's about you and me."

"No don't read that!" Rev yelled desperately, and tried to get free.

"I warned you," Tech said, then started to tickle Rev.

"Noononoo stop!" he laughed, and struggled even more.

"I'll stop if you quit trying to get away," Tech said. "you're not, getting at that diary,"

"Alhehehaharight!" Rev laughed. Tech stopped. Duck started to read the diary out loud.

" ... Duck thinks he's so funny; but his jokes are horrible." Duck read.

"he tries to act like Ace, but does a terrible job of it. We all know he won't be team leader any time in the distant future." He put down the diary.

"So ya don't think I'll be leadin'? We'll just see about that." He continued to read the diary.

" ... he spends too much time admiring himself in the mirror. You'd think he was a girl sometimes." Duck gave Rev a hard look. Rev whimpered.

" ... which is why I left the Barbie diary for him," Duck continued to read, "I made sure everyone else got one before him. Of course, I'm joking, but It was really funny when he was left with that girly Barbie diary. I got this really nice looking dark red one." Duck looked up from the diary.

"It's a good thing you were joking." He looked back at the diary, and started reading a part about Tech.

" ... Tech talks way more than actually helping out the team, of course I talk a lot but at least what I say has a meaning; what he says is just nerd babble junk that no one cares about."

"It is not nerd babble," Tech chimed in, "It's just stuff your little tiny bird brain doesn't understand." Duck laughed at this, and Rev groaned. Then Duck started to read again.

" ... Also, I wish he would stop reminding us how smart he is; we already know. He acts like he's the only one on the team who ever does anything." Tech didn't say anything.

"That's it," Rev said, "There's nothing else in there. Lemme go."

Just as about Tech started to let him go, Duck said something else. "Ah ah ah," Duck said, "We haven't read your whole diary yet-" Duck stopped and groaned. He felt a sharp pain in his forehead.

"Duck, what's wrong?" Tech asked.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped.

"Nothing," Duck said. "Just a pain. It's gone now." He looked down back

at the diary. Rev was wrong, there was more there. He started to read the rest.

" ... Tech and Duck got a hold of my diary today," he read. "I was writing

in it, when somehow Duck snuck up behind me and grabbed it. You would think I would've noticed him coming with my internal GPS, but I didn't for some reason. When I tried to get it back, Tech grabbed me and held me back. When

I tried to get free he started to tickle me. I hate it when I get tickled, so I gave up. And of course, Duck read my diary out loud ... "Duck stopped reading once again.

"Eh... what?" he said, confused. "How did you know-?"

"What are you talking about?" Rev interrupted, "I never wrote that."

"That's strange," said Tech, "how could that be there when ... let me see that. He let go of Rev and took the diary. He studied it. There was nothing there. He gave it back to Duck and said, "I think you're seeing things. You'd better go lay down."

"B-but," Duck said, "It's right there, can't you see it?!"

"No, I don't see anything." Tech said.

"I told you he spends too much time looking at himself in the mirror," Rev said with a laugh, and grabbed the diary back. "Now I'm putting this somewhere safe. The only place I'll be writing in it will be in my room, with the door locked." He left off to his room.

"But it was there, I saw it!" Duck said, "I swear!"

"Rev is right," Tech said, "you do spend too much time looking at yourself in the mirror. And maybe you should've taken that slice of pizza when I offered it. Maybe a little junk food would do you some good."

Duck shivered. He couldn't stand the thought of gross, fatty, greasy pizza... He started walking towards the elevator.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, "maybe that might fix it." He pressed the button to call the elevator, and pressed the ground floor button. The door closed, and the elevator started to move.


	2. Holy Newspaper

Duck swallowed the fresh air, taking deep breaths as he walked.

He glanced at the giant billboards, and noticed one advertisement for a pizza parlor. He cringed at the thought of pizza.

In the distance, he could see an old man selling newspapers. Newspapers weren't normally sold in paper form anymore, but the odd publisher had them in paper form for people who didn't want to strain their eyes reading on computer screens.

Duck decided to get one. He walked up to the old man and said,

"Could I get one?"

"Of course," the old man said. He sounded excited.

Duck gave the man $5.00 and told him to keep the change. The newspaper only cost $1.00.

"Thank you sir," the old man said, "you're very kind. God bless you."

"God bless you too sir," Duck said, "Thank you for the paper."

He took the paper from the old man and started to walk back to the HQ.

As the elevator took him up to the top floor, he glanced at the newspaper. Suddenly, he felt a sharp headache again. After about four seconds, it went away.

"The AcmeTimes" the title read. He looked down to the cover story. The headline was, "Restaurant Bombing Kills City Heroes".

"Late yesterday evening," the paper read, "For what seemed like a quiet, peaceful night turned into tragedy when a bomb, planted at Generation Cafe, in downtown Acmetropolis City, exploded. It killed approximately 150 people, including the well known league of super-heroes, the Loonatics. There were no survivors." Duck stopped reading. He stood there in awe, not even noticing the elevator door opening.

Tech, who was writing in his diary, noticed Duck in the elevator. He was standing there, slack-jawed.

"Duck," Tech asked, "are you OK?"

Duck threw him the newspaper, not saying a word. Tech looked at it. He read the headline. "Bank Robbery, 8th this week" it said.

"A bank robbery," Tech said, "What's so shocking about that?"

Buck snapped out of it. "A bank robbery?" He said in confusion, "What are you talking about? It says something about a restaurant bombing, not a robbery. It says we died!"

"Whoaaaa ..." Tech said, "how can we die when we're right here? It doesn't say anything about a bombing in here. Duck, are you sure you're ok? You've bean acting strange lately, you sure you're not on something?"

"On something? You think I'm taking drugs?! How could you say- Grrrrr, it's in there! Can you not see it?"

"That's what you said about Rev's diary, You said you read something not written yet..." Tech paused.

"Duck! You can see the future!"

Duck sighed. "Duh," he said, "did you not figure that out by now?! I though you were supposed to be a brainiac, yet it took you that long to figure it out?"

"Well, you do tend to make up lots of stories. How was I supposed to know you were telling the truth?"

"I may be creative, but not THAT creative. I couldn't think up something like that."

"You can't think at all," Tech joked. "Hah hah, funny, this is important, you know."

"I know. What does the article say?" He passed Duck the newspaper, He looked at it.

He stared at it. He didn't see the mysterious article, just the bank robbery one.

"Uhh," Duck said, "Nothing. It's not there anymore. How- could it-"

"OK, that's it," Tech said angrily, "your stories aren't funny anymore.

I don't know who you think you are Duck, but it's really not funny to make up stories up about your friends dying. But I suppose you want that,"

This statement really hurt Duck.

"Why would you even say that?" Duck yelled. "Look, I'm not making this up! Why I swear on the Holy Bible I'm not!"

"Well I guess I know where you're going when you die," Tech said coldly, and walked off to his room.

Duck could not believe what he just heard. Disgusted, he threw the paper onto the floor. He sat down at the table. He could feel his blood boiling. "The nerve of him," Duck said angrily, "I can't wait until Ace, Lexi, and Slam get back. They'll believe me." Suddenly something caught his eye.

He looked over to it. It was Tech's diary, which he was writing in when Duck came home. He grinned evilly.

"Look's like the dog forgot something," he said, and picked it up. He thought he should write nasty things in it, to get him back for what he said. He opened the diary, and read through the last entry. It was about him and Tech stealing Rev's diary, and how he read something not written yet, and how crazy he sounded. Just as Duck picked up a pen to write in it, he felt another sharp headache. He dropped the pen.

Of course, just like before, the headache vanished right after it appeared. Duck looked at the diary again. He saw something after what he had just read, that he had just thought was the last entry.

"**Chef Salad. Vegetarian Pizza. Fruit Salad. Three bean coffee.**" The entry appeared to be some kind of menu. He kept reading.

"**Vegetable soup. French Oni-**" the entry suddenly ended. There was nothing else written. Duck looked over the entry, to make sure it was actually there. He took it as one of his "visions". As he was looking it over, he noticed large, black, burns on the paper. His eyes widened.

At that moment, three words went threw Duck's mind.

"Restaurant. Bomb. Loonatics."

"Restaurant. Bomb. Loonatics."

He looked at the diary again. No entry about food. No burns.

Duck thought it over. He closed his eyes, and tried to picture what might happen.

He pictured Tech, along with the other Loonatics, sitting at a table, looking at menus for a restaurant. He pictured Tech, writing some of the items down into his diary, that he brought along with him. Then, he pictured the worst thought.

The bomb explodes. Everyone is instantly killed. Someway, somehow, Tech's diary is still there, still in one piece. Tech didn't get to finish writing. The black burns on the diary were from the bomb.


	3. Sorry Bird

Duck felt many feelings, all at the same time. Fear. Confusion. Sadness. Anger. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. If anyone saw him doing those things, then Rev's diary would have a point. He would look like a girl.

He had to tell someone. He felt he had to tell Tech, but, that would have been a horrible idea. Tech just told him off, said things that he's never heard the coyote say.

He closed the diary, and set it back exactly the way it was before he touched it. Tech was already angry enough at him, he really didn't want to make him any angrier.

Duck thought he would tell Rev. Someone had to know about this. Ace, Lexi, and Slam wouldn't be home for another hour or so, and he couldn't wait until then.

The first thing he would do would be to apologize. He wanted to make sure that Rev would listen before he told him about the 'visions'.

Duck went to Rev's room and knocked on the door. At first there was no response, but after a few seconds he heard Rev ask, "Who is it?" "It's Duck," Duck replied, "I have to tell you something. It's important." The door slided open. Duck walked in, and started to talk. Rev quickly interrupted him.

"If you came here to apologize," Rev began, "It's ok, I understand. After all, what's the point of having a diary if no one's gonna read it?"

"That's not what I came here for, " Duck said, "I mean, I was going to apologize, but I came here to tell you something more important. You know how I read something in your diary that you didn't write yet?"

"Yeah," Rev said, "What was up with that?"

Duck sighed. "Well, you see, after you left off to your room, I went outside for a walk. There was this old guy selling newspapers, and I bought one off of him. When I got back to the HQ, I noticed the newspaper, on the front page, had an article about ..." his voice trailed off.

"About what?! Tell me!"

"Duck sighed again. "... a bomb ... We went to this restaurant, all of us, and this bomb exploded. It said everyone in the restaurant, including us, died."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

" ... I gave the paper to Tech, but the article wasn't there. In its place was an article about bank robberies."

Rev was puzzled.

"What I mean, Rev, is that, I can see the future. But for some reason, only if it's in writing. I see things not yet written."

"So ... we're gonna die?" Rev panicked. "I-don't-wanna-die-I'm-too-young-I-have-so-much-things-to-still-­do-in-life-I-can't-imagine-Acmetropolis-without-superheroes-all-the-villians-­would-rule-the-whole-planet-I-just-can't-imagine!!"

"Calm down Rev!!" Duck shouted. "It might not even happen... I never saw that article again."

Rev calmed down a bit. "Well, did Tech believe you?"

"No... well at first he did, but then when I tried to read the article again, I didn't see it. He thought I was making up another lie, and got mad at me. And I mean REALLY mad. He started telling me off, he said things I've never heard him say before."

"Oh ... wow. But, you do tend to make up a lot of stories. We never know when to believe you."

"But this time I am telling the truth."

"...I believe you."

"Thank you. Could you, later on, talk to Tech and tell him that I'm telling the truth? You know him more than any of us."

"...Okay."

"Thank you," Duck walked out of the room, and went into his. Rev was still sitting there, on his bed, in semi-confusion.

Duck sat at his comfy desk chair and got out his diary. He opened it to a fresh page, at started to write in it.

"Dear Diary,

Today I discovered a new power. I can see the future... but only in things like books, magazines, newspapers ... etc. Well, I've never tried magazines yet, but I'm pretty sure it'll work with them too.

How did I discover this new power? Well, it's a long story.

Me and Tech (who's mad at me at the moment, I'll get to that later) took Rev's diary ... and we started to read it. It was funny, Tech was holding him back while I was standing there reading it aloud ... I could just imagine how embarrassing it was for him.

Anyway, I started reading it, there were parts that insulted me, and Tech, but most of it was about Tech. It said something about how he always acted like he was the most important, how he went on about how smart he was; stuff like that.

I got to the end; there was no more writing and Rev even said so; but suddenly… I had this really sharp headache- extremely painful- but it only lasted for like 3 seconds… then it was gone, just like that.

I looked back down into the diary, and there was more writing, even though there wasn't when I just checked. So I started to read it. If I can remember, it said something about me and Tech stealing Rev's diary, and how I read something that wasn't written yet… that's when I stopped reading. I was confused, as was everyone else. Rev said he didn't write it. Tech said I must be just seeing things, and said I should go lay down, and something about "you should've had that pizza when I offered it". Bleh. Pizza? No thank you.

Anyway, the real point I'm trying to get across is something I saw in a newspaper. I went for a walk, shortly after I read Rev's dairy, (where I saw an ad for a pizza parlour… bleh) I bought a newspaper from some old guy. If it was from any other person, I probably wouldn't have, but he looked like he was having a hard time. I even let him keep the change, which was $4.00. How nice of me.

So, as I went back to HQ, I had another sharp headache, and like last time, it disappeared after a few seconds. I looked at the paper, ad I saw the strangest article. It was about a bombing at a restaurant, where we were supposedly in, and we all died. I couldn't believe what I saw, so I showed it to Tech. When he looked at it, the article wasn't there; instead, there was some article on bank robberies.

He gave it back to me, so I could try to read the article again, but of course, it wasn't there.

He was mad then. I told him I wasn't lying, but he didn't believe me. He said "you shouldn't be making up stories about your friends dying", and, "but I suppose you would like that."

Then he said something else really rude, and stormed off to his room.

I was in awe; let me tell you that; I couldn't believe, Tech, out of all people, would say something like that. I didn't know he had the heart. He must really hate me.

Angry, I sat down at the table, and- low and behold- Tech's diary was sitting there, on the table, unattended. "Perfect time for revenge," I thought, but just as I was about to right in it, I had ANOTHER one of those sharp headaches.

I looked at the page; there was some kind of menu written on there, except it stopped suddenly, in the middle of a word. I also saw large, black burns on the page. That was when I nearly had a heart attack. I realized that it was his diary in the future, which he took to the restaurant we were going to, after the bomb went off. I pictured him writing in his diary, writing some things on the menu, when suddenly, BOOM! There goes the Loonatics, and everyone else in the building, with the diary still there, burnt by the explosion. I wanted to cry.

Anyway, I know I say that a lot, that Barbie thing wouldn't be able to deal with the things I'm going through now… she'd probably kill herself. What I just told was extremely paraphrased, but my hand is starting to hurt and my pen is running out of ink."

Duck threw down his pen and shoved his diary into a drawer. He turned his TV on, and flicked through the channels.

"Nothing on, like usual," he thought, and just as he was about to turn the TV off, he heard people coming through the front door outside. It had to be Ace, Lexi, and Slam.

Duck didn't know how he would start. He had just written all of it in his diary. He heard Rev talking, saying something about Duck and the future. He was talking so fast, he could barely make it out.

"Rev will explain it for me," Duck muttered quietly to himself.

"Where is Duck?" he heard Ace say. Suddenly his door opened.

"Quite the story you've got there," Ace said, leaning on the doorway.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'm kind of p oed right now, my ribbon for my typewriter ran out, so I won't be writing as much, until I get a new one, which will hopefully be this weekend. Anyway, please R & R. Thanks.


	4. Blood is thicker than tomato sauce

Wow…. It's been almost a year since this was last updated!!

I thought I was going to give up on it, but then, my brain went into gear.

We've been so busy for the past ever, that I didn't have time to sit down and continue this story. Until now.

I know this story is dialogue heavy, and I wish I could lighten up on it. It's one of my many writing flaws. Anyway, I hope my style has improved a bit; sorry if it seems like the POV is completely changed.

And those line breaks are bugging me a lot; even though many people have them.

* * *

Aggravated, Duck" said, "It's not a story."

"Well, what else would it be?" Ace asked. "Maybe it's just stress. Maybe you should go see a psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist?" Duck wasn't surprised. He figured that Ace would think he was crazy.

"I don't need to see a psychiatrist. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well you don't sound fine. Now I don't want to hear anything of these 'visions'; keep them to yourself. Do you understand me?"

Duck muttered under his breath. Around here, what Ace said was law.

Ace left with a simple "Good." And that was that. Duck was really pissed off now, How was he going to go about with more visions? He couldn't just 'keep them to himself'. He wasn't. Too bad. He wasn't about to let Bunny Boy boss him around.

Angry, he stomped out of his room, heading directly to the elevator once again. He need to let off the steam. But before he could reach

to elevator door, it opened. Standing inside was a pizza delivery woman. "15 extra-large pepperonis?" The woman asked, out of breath. The pizzas must have been heavy.

Duck was amazed. Pizza, again?

"Ummm," he started, but was interrupted by Tech, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Pizza's here already? Wow, that was fast."

"You know our motto," the pizza woman said unenthusiastically. After repeating it hundreds of times, she wasn't going to repeat again. "Now that'll be $273.97."

Tech got out his wallet and handed her his credit card. She handed him the pizzas, being careful not to drop them.

"Have a good day," she said with a forced smile, and down the elevator she went.

"I know what you're thinking," Tech said to Duck. "More pizzas. I can read minds; I just found that out. It may be a new power." he laughed.

"Sarcastic -----," Duck thought.

"You're not funny." Duck was not impressed. "Why -"

"The Hell did I order more pizza?" Tech interrupted.

"Because I want to gain 50 pounds so I'll become a blimp; then sit back on the couch all day while I make up sick fantasies of bombs blowing people's faces off."

Duck was dumbfounded. He wasn't going to let him get away with _that._

"Why you little -". Duck was once again interrupted, this time by Ace. "Enough of the fighting, you two!" Lexi was standing beside him.

"Ace told me about your 'powers', Duck ... " she paused when she saw the huge pile of pizza Tech was holding.

"Tech! Where did you get all of that? How much did it cost?!"

"More than Duck can count," Tech said harshly. Duck gave him a dirty look. "Most of it is for Slam anyway." He set the pile onto the nearby table, and opened the top box. "Hmmm, that's odd." The pizza wasn't cut into pieces.

"Pizza!" cheered Slam, running into the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there, big guy," Duck said, "We need to cut it up first!"

Ace came over took look at the pizza.

"That _is_ strange," Ace said. "Maybe they were in a rush."

Lexi got a knife out of the drawer. "I'll cut them up for us." She started to walk toward the pile of pizzas.

Duck was just about to leave for the elevator, when a sharp pain went through the top-front of his skull.

'_Great, what now?!'_

He suddenly felt himself turning toward the giant pile of pizza.

'_No, No, I want to go OUTSIDE!'_

The attraction was too great. The pizzas wanted _all_ of the attention. As soon as is eyes locked on to the pile, that was when he saw it.

The boxes said; quite simply; "_Acme Pizza_". But splattered across the sides of them was… _tomato sauce?_ No, no… It was much **thicker.**

Now is head was forced toward Lexi. He saw her walking with the knife. But she seemed to be walking in slow motion.

His head focused back on the _sauce._

He realized now that it was not pizza sauce.

It was _blood,_ along with a few hairs of grey fur.


End file.
